Death and Mercy
by Shaun's Lady Solaris
Summary: When he is in-between the worlds of Heaven and Hell, he must choose to live or die. Death and Mercy, gives him a second chance. He becomes a...with a Soul. Half human...half demon. You must tell me who this person is. R&R please. It gets better, than the
1. Death or Fate?

Death and Mercy  
  
By: LightAngel  
  
Buffy Crossovers  
  
*P.O.V.*  
  
When I thought,   
  
I was at peace of mind,  
  
I realize I was wrong.  
  
After all I went through,  
  
I knew if, I came back to her,  
  
She would never except me.  
  
When, I was in between the worlds,  
  
Of Heaven and Hell, I saw the,  
  
Angel of Mercy, and the Angel of Death.  
  
In ancient Lunarian, I found out,  
  
That the Duty of Saturn was split,  
  
So now there are two.  
  
The Angel of Mercy, comes over to me.  
  
To see probably what I want in my heart.  
  
The Death, approaches me.  
  
I know they want to give me another chance,  
  
At life.  
  
Mercy asks me "What do you want the most?"  
  
I ask "Why do you even ask? I have done many evil things."  
  
Mercy looks up at Death. Death asks,  
  
"Don't you want a second chance? We can give you that chance!"  
  
With that I think. What would I do, if I have a second chance? Would I return to her? Or move on with my life?.   
  
I know what I must do, even if it's painful for me. I look at Mercy, and Death. I say to them, "I want to live again. To have a second chance….but…."  
  
"But what? You want to be human?" asks Death. And I shake my head,  
  
Yes.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Wow a cliff hanger. Do you know who this person might be? You have to guess. I will be changing this character's name. I'm not sure of the full name yet or the new 'Style'. Maybe at the end of the fanfic I will tell you, or even have flashbacks. That should really tell you who this person is. I like how I wrote the story. Like a poem, but, not a poem.   
  
~LightAngel~  
  
Review please. Push the button.  
  
No don't scroll down yet, the button. Yea, that one. K. Good job! 


	2. New Start

Death and Mercy  
  
By: LightAngel  
  
Buffy Crossovers  
  
Author Notes: Haven't updated in a while. *Blushes* I have been reading more than writing.  
  
Sessy: Yea, we all can tell.  
  
*evil glare* Sessy-chan! That's not very nice!  
  
Sessy: I know.  
  
Sessy sit!  
  
Sessy: That doesn't work on me!  
  
Do it if you want Usagi to be yours!  
  
*Readers and Authors sees Sessy sitting*  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing, except my new characters.   
  
Reviews:  
  
Dannii: think it's Spike, but I'm not too sure about it.  
  
*Grins evilly* I won't say, until more people review!  
  
Moonlight Nageen:haven't watched much of Buffy the Vanpire Slayer  
  
but I think it's good. Ok well nice story update soon. ^_^  
  
You haven't read the books? The show was awesome! usually FX hosts the shows in the mornings, at night, and....Fox hosts them in the earliest of mornings two or three something in the mornings now.   
  
To my first reviewer: moments of silenece:  
  
I give you thanks and hope that you can review this chapter.   
  
To all others, I want to write another fanfic besides this one, and Lords of The Moon, can you PLEASE check that out, it's only the summary and notes. Tell me if I should bother in writing it. Sorry for the grammar mistakes wingnut told me about them. Since it's only the summary and not a chapter which I forgot to fix, flames will be ignored. What I think is a flame will be deleted. Because, it's only a summary, and no harm comes from a simple summary.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I walk amongst the humans in daylight, a first in over a hundred and something years.  
  
Mercy and Death both said they'd watch after me. feh. I should of known they weren't jsut   
  
Saying that. I look at the two cats that follow after me. They look up and stare. I roll  
  
my eyes. Mercy giggles. Death growles at me. I stop and turn to the black cat.  
  
I look into her violet eyes, and look at her silver collar.  
  
"Look here, I know that you must have someone else to...judge or something.  
  
So why bother me?" I ask. I notice that Mercy looks hurt. I sigh.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, but I thought Angels had other people to look  
  
after?" I ask. Mercy seemed to perk up when she realized I wasn't mad.  
  
"Well, that is normally the case. We are actually on vacation. We are to watch   
  
after you, until you know enough of everything you need to know" Death says to me.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I walk into a arcade and cafe. I notice a bunch of girls and two guys sitting  
  
all in one booth. I sigh and look at the two cats waiting outside. I smile  
  
they are cute for flea bags. I turn back around and walk up to the counter.  
  
A girl with red-orange hair, comes over to be from behind the counter.  
  
"How can I help you? My brother is on his break over there with   
  
those girls and that guy" she stated looking over. She looks back   
  
up with a smile on her face.  
  
I take a look at the menu. I kow that the two outside would like to eat.  
  
"I would like one tuna, and one salmon melt. Two bowls of water. For the cats  
  
outside. I would like a beef sandwich, fries, a salad, with ranch dressing, and a orange soda." I   
  
finish for the girl. She takes it all down and states to me that I can bring my cats inside. I nod and  
  
bring them inside with me.   
  
I felt eyes on me and look and notice that the girl's friends are all staring at me. If   
  
Death and Mercy hadn't stated that I could rip no one's hearts out I would of done so.  
  
I just walk over to a booth that I sat in before. That happened to be behind those peole.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I check my watch and see that I have five more minutes before my 'watcher' comes.  
  
She's suppose to be from England, like Giles was. Even though they have never met.  
  
I realise how much I have change. I have my brown wavy hair back, with my blue stormy-smoke eyes.  
  
I had gotten three tattos, well five. One was on my arm or a sword piercing through the a full/half/crescent moon.  
  
With silver and red blood that looks like it's dripping off of the moon.  
  
The other one is of Mercy and Death in there cat forms. Except they  
  
are panthers with wings. Looking more fierce than they are now.  
  
Death has the sign of Saturn, in silver on her forhead, and Mercy has  
  
a Silver crescent moon, and the sign of the God of Death on the forehead.  
  
The two weren't happy when they saw them, but after three days liked them.  
  
The other one was on my neck, on the back side. This one was of the sign of souls on it.  
  
(A/n: The sign of souls is a white/silver "S" that is really a snake or some kind of serphant. With golden eyes and golden strips over it's body.)  
  
I was sportting a pair of black baggy jeans, a white tight polo shirt, and over it, a blue button down shirt. I also had a leather jacket with it, but took it off when I sat down.  
  
I blink and come back to reality. The group of peole are staring at me again. I decide to glare, and they look away.  
  
A beauty in my eyes, and I hope in my eyes alone comes over to me. She sits down across from me.  
  
"So you are William?" she asks in an America/English accent. I nod my head yes.  
  
"I'm Kamia, your 'sensei'. I have a mansion not to far away were you will be attendig college. It's highly secured so you get your own wing of the place to yourself. You can have pets, weapons of any kind. Except bombs, posion, or anything chemical that can cause me trouble. You can have a few guards to be in your wing as well. For protection reasons. Any questions?" she asks.  
  
I look at the two cats and Death gives me a glare. She knows what I'm thinking and I can't help but to ask.  
  
"Are you single?" I ask, and hear a hiss. I looked at Death smugly. I look back at Kamia, and see her blinks blankly.  
  
"Yes and no. My husband and me are seperated. We get together to help eachother out on cases, that involves something that involves us or something we can't figure out." she says. I nod my head. That I understood.  
  
We both get up, a cat in each arm. And leave a group of surprised teens.  
  
******************************************************  
  
That is it. Is it to short? Now you know who he is! Think about the ep. of the flashback they did on the show. You should now know who he is. If not, I will tell you he's Spike! Spike in his past was known as William the Bloddy(sp?).  
  
Vote  
  
WHO SHOULD WILLIAM BE PAIRED WITH? (Later into the story. The main pairing is Kamia/Walliam. But, something is going to happen, and Spike will be returning. If none of you know why Spike was inbetween death, and such. It's in the last season of Buffy. So yea.)  
  
Lita?  
  
Serena?  
  
Hotaru?  
  
Rei?  
  
Setsuna?  
  
Lizzy?  
  
SHOULD WILLIAM HAVE NIGHTMARES OF THE MOON KINGDOM?  
  
SHOULD ANGEL FAITHOZ AND TARA SHOW UP IN TYOKO, JAPAN?  
  
SHOULD I MAKE WILLIAM A WARRIOR OF THE HOTAN CLAN (means soul)?  
  
SHOULD I UPDATE BY NEXT WEEK? (*Snickers*)  
  
*All sees Sessy sitting in the same spot still* *Snickers at him* 


End file.
